It's Just Another Bad Dream, Right?
by MCRFanatic
Summary: Katelyn, an average 15 year old girl wakes up one morning to find a bunch of kittens at her doorstep, but their just normal kittens right? Wrong, it turns out to be the cast of Soul Eater! What happens to them all? Will they ever make it back home? R&R!
1. What

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, do you think I'd be writing this?

Chapter One~ What?

'Bark!' "Bark!' 'Bark!'

Ugh, it's 5 in the fucking morning. What's Boo (1) barking about this time? I slowly opened my eyes and got up from my bed. I stretched my arms and heard a *Crack* noise. I opened my door and ran down the stairs.

"Boo, why are you barking?" I asked my border collie/wolf mix, hoping that she would gladly return and anwser, but it didn't come. I peeked out the window to the porch (2) and saw a cardboard box sitting on the stairs.

"What the?" I said, opening the door and picking the box up and out of the rain. I walked in to the mud-room and set the box down.

"When did this get here? If it came during the middle of the night Dad would have noticed it this morning when he left for work." I shrugged it off and opened the box. Inside were 13 kittens. They were shivering.

"Aw, you poor things. Here lets get you inside." I picked up the box and brought it inot the living room. I looked at the kittens and noticed something weird about them. They didn't look like normal kittens. I picked on up and brought it to my face.

"Hm. Weird markings for a kitten." I said. He was a boy and he was completly black exept for the mark on his face that looked like a skull. Kinda like a mask. I put him down and picked up another one. He was white and had black eyes. He didn't seem to weird so I put him back in the box.

I picked the one next to him. He was blue and had black eyes. The fur on the top of his head was spiked. "Weird fur color." I said, putting it back down only to have it hiss at me. I quickly grabbed another one. It was white, just like the other one, only this one had red eyes and the fur on his head was sorta spikey. I pet him and put him down.

I grabbed for the lavender one next to him. It was shaking violently. I began to pet her to show her that she was safe. It suprised me when she finnally stopped. I looked at her. She had violet looking fur and blue eyes. I pet her one more time and put her back. Next to her was a black and blonde on. I picked her up and she immediatly began to hiss at me.

"Damn. Bitchy much?" I said, putting her back in the box. I grabbed the red one next. He was real pretty. He had brown eyes. I put him down and grabbed another. He had black fur, just like the other one only he had these three lines in his fur. I smiled. These kittens sure are weird. I put him down and grabbed another.

This one was grey and had what looked to be stiches all over it. In his head was a giant screw. "Who would do such a thing?" I said, poking the screw. The kitten then swipped me with its paw and I put it down. "Bad, kitty." I said, scolding it. I then picked up a sandy blonde one.

"Your really pretty." I said, petting her. She meowed and I put her back down with the rest of the kittens. Only 3 left. I picked a black and white one. She had lavender looking eyes. I smiled at her and put her back in the box.

The next one was a blonde one. She had blue eyes and her fur was real blonde. She kept looking at the room and meowing. It's kinda like she has A.D.D or something. Can cat's even have A.D.D?

I shrugged that question off and picked up the last kitten. She had brownish/blonde fur and her eyes were brown. She didn't seem to care about anything and I put her back in the box and looked at all of them.

"Well now I have to give you guys all names." They all meowed at me and I smiled. I picked up the white one with black eyes first. "Hm, i'll name you Kuro. You fur is really white." I said, putting him next to me so I wouldn't accidentaly name him again. I then picked up the one with the weird skull mask thing.

"I'll name you Shinigami. Your face just gives me this feeling that that should be your name." I put him down and grabbed the one with the three white lines. "Now thats too obvious. You remind me of Kiddo-Kun from Soul eater! Your name will be Kiddo." I said, placing it next to me.

I grabbed the blue one and thought. "Hm, how about Sora. Your fur remind me of the sky." I put him down and grabbed the lavender one. "You remind me of Chrona. Both you and Chrona are timid and shy. That's your name" I said, placing her on my lap. I grabbed the other white on with the red eyes next.

"I've got it! You can be Itachi. Your eyes remind me of him. That or you can be Soul. I can't decide." I put him down next to Kiddo and grabbed the black and white one. "You can be Yumi. I don't know why, but I just like the name." I puther down and grabbed the sany blonde one.

"You can be Suna. It means Sand." I put her down and grabbed the blonde one. I looked at her. "You can be Katara. The name fits you perfectly." She meowed and I put her down. I grabbed the black and blonde one. " How about Hizashi." I put her down quickly before she got in a bitcy mood.

"Two more to go." I said, picking up the red one. "Sasori. Your fur and eye color remind me of my favorite Naruto character ever." I put him down and grabbed the last one. "How about Ino. I like it." I put her down with the rest. They all looked at me like I was insane.

"What? Don't ,like your names? Well get over it. Untill I can find out who your real owners are, your just going to have to keep the names." I said, getting up off the couch and into the kitchen. I noticed that they were following me and smiled. "Um, miss. We don't have owners." I froze.

Did they just talk?

~Oo~

And chapter one is done! Yeah, since no one else wrote about the Soul Eater cast being kittens, I decided to write on myself!

1~ Yeah, Boo is my real dog, she's real cute too!

2~ We have a mud-room that connects to our porch and there's only one window that allows you to see outside to the stairs.

And thats it! Plase R&R! Oh and the first three people who guess all the kittens real names right get's their OC in my story! Yeah I really need OC's and what better way to get them?

Anyways hoped you liked it!

~Grim


	2. The Hell

Disclaimer: I don not own Soul Eater. I wish I did though, but whats the odds of that ever happening?

Chapter two: The hell?

Kittens P.O.V

"Black*Star!" Soul yelled, smaking Black*Star upside the head. "You ass, don't do that! She doesn't know yet." Shinigami shook his head.

"I think she does. I mean she named me, Kid, and Chrona our original names." Shinigami said. Just then the girl began to turn around. "Did you just talk?" She asked. The kittens all continued to talk amongst themselves. The girl shook her head and walked over to a counter.

"I wonder what she's doing." Stein asked. Shingami shrugged his kitty shoulder. "Here, this is all I have for food." She said, placing three bowls full of tuna on the floor. She then walked into the living room and turned on the T.V. "I wonder what's on. Or bettter yet I think I'll watch Soul Eater. I finally remember to record it last night." She sung happily.

"The hell?" Soul questioned, spitting the tuna out of his mouth. Everyone looked at him. "Soul, your named after a T.V show?" Kid asked. Soul shook his head. "I don't know." He said. "I guess we'll have to watch to find out." They all looked at the T.V and waited for the show to begin.

They were all shocked when he first voice they heard was Maka's. "I-I didn't say that." She stammered. "Sh!" Patty said, holding a paw to her mouth. The next voice to come totally scared the living shit out of them. It was Kids. "I love this episode." The girl said. "Kid is one of the funniest character's there is. But Soul is definatly the best." Soul grinned.

"Did you hear that? I'm her favorite. She likes me more." He said, grinning. "No one cares." Maka said, getting ready to Maka-chop him, but she was a kitten and had no book. "Everyone look!" Liz said, pointing to the T.V. On the sceen was the classroom.

~25 minutes later~

"Were these people stalking us?" Kid asked. "I mean, they got all of us correct. Soul, Black*Star, me, Liz, Patty, everyone! It's kinda scary." Everyone nodded. " It was kinda weird." Tsubaki said.

"Ok, time for a bath!" We looked up to see the girl above us. She reached down and grabbed Soul. "Wait I don't wanna go! Help me!" Soul said, thrashing around. "Don't do that." She said, petting Soul. He began to pur.

Katelyn's P.O.V

This kitten is so cute. I walked into the bathroom and placed the kitten in the sink I turned on the water. "Oops. I forgot to get a towel. Wait right here." I said, running out of the bathroom. I opened the closet door, that was convenitely next to the bathroom, and pulled out a red and orange towel. "Ok then I've got the towel and HOLY SHIT!" I Began to stumble out of the bathroom, my hands covering my eyes.

"Naked guy in my sink!" I fell on the couch and landed in the fetal position. "Well that was weird." The guy said. "Who the hell are you!" I asked. My hands still covering my eyes. "I'm Soul and I have a towel on so you can look now." He said. I took my hands off my eyes

"Holy crap! A Soul Eater character? But how?" Soul shook his head. "I have no Idea what your talking aobut." He said. "But all I know is that those guys over there are my friends." He pointed over to the kittens. "Well exept for a few. Excalibar and Medusa. But the rest are cool." I walked over to the kittens and they all began to meow at me.

"You've got to be joking. This is just another bad dream right? I mean i've read these types of stories all the time. Anime characters turn into kittens and end up with some random girl and her friends. Thank god you guys aren't the Akatsuki."

"What?" Soul asked. I shook my head. "Nothing." I went over and picked up the kitten with the white lines. "So this is Kid, am I correct?" Soul nodded. I walked over to the bathroom, still holding Kid, and placed him in the sink that was full of water. "I'm gonna get a towel." I said, grabbing another towel.

"Here." I said, throwing the towel at Kid. "Thanks." He put it around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. "Holy crap. How many hot anime characters am I gonna have in my house?" I mumbled. I watched as Kid walked into the kitchen and grabbed Shinigami, who i'm guessing is Shinigami-Sama. He walked inot the bathroom and dropped the kitten in the sink.

"Father are you alright?" Kid asked. I sheilded my eyes. Hey I was mental scared enough for one day. "Yes, thanks Kid." I openend my eyes to see a man, around 30 standing there, and yes with a towel on. Half of his face was covered with the skull mask, the other half was not. He had black hair with three white lines across the side. His eyes were a yellow color. He almost looked like Kid.

"Shinigami-Sama?" I asked. This was totally freaky. I mean isn't he like in a robe of something and you can't see his face, ever. "Kid, why do I look like this?" He asked in the same playful voice that we all know and love. "I don't know father. I guess we can ask her." Kid said, pointing to me.

"What? Oh. Well you see, you guys come from a diffrent world. Here there is no such things as witches, Shinigami's, weapons, meisters, or Kishins. Here everyone is normal, has jobs, goes to regular school and all that fun stuff."

"What? What world is this?" Soul asked. "This is planet Earth. You guys come from it too, only in a difrent universe. There is no such thing as Death City, Nevada here." All three of them looked at me like I was insane.

"Don't give me that face. If there was such thing, I would have gone ther along time ago, but there isn't."

"So no weapon?" Kid asked. I shook my head.

"No meisters, or witches?" Soul asked. I shook my head again.

"No Shinigami, or Kishin?" Shinigami asked. I shook my head, yet again.

"Wow, this place sucks."

~Oo~

Wow, our world does suck! XD

This was my fav chapter to write, and yes just becasue I get to see two of the hotest characters semi-naked. And Shinigami-Sama's a normal human person becasue well there are no Shinigami's here.

I know its bad but please R&R!


	3. Is Going

Disclaimer: Do not Own Soul Eater! How many times must I say it?

~Oo~

"Ok, our first priority is to find a way to get home," Shinigami said, waving his arms around like an idiot. Oi, it was going to be a long morning. I took one glance a the clock before relizing that I was going to be late for school! Crap!

"Um, guys! I've gotta go to school in like 10 minutes!" I said, jumping up from the couch and running up the stairs like a idiot. I qickly got dressed in my favorite My Chemical Romance shirt. It has a giant spider on it, and some black skinny jeans with little chains on them. My hair was already done and all I had to do was get my make-up on.

"What in the hell are you wearing?" looking down at my shirt, I saw the spider and mentally slapped my self. Crap, they hate spiders becasue spiders=Arachne. Fuck it.

"Don't ask, its a band," I said, pushing Soul out of the way and casualy walkd into the bathroom. Quickly I grabbed my black glittery Hot Topic eyeliner and put it on. A hand scared the crap out of me and almost made me get eye liner all over my cheek. I turned around to see Kid behind me trying to grab the eyeliner from my hand.

"It asymmetrical," he said. "Let me do it!" I put my foot on his face in an attempt to keep him at bay while I finished and tried to make as symmetrical as I could.

"Get your foot out of my face! How can you even lift our leg that high?" he mummbled. I smiled.

"I'm a dancer, we tend to do that," I finnally finished a few minutes later. What time was it? 6:45. Good only fifteen more minutes till the bus comes. Now I can just sit and relax, maybe eat some food.

But no that didn't happen becasue apparently Black*Star was in his human form scarfing down the food in my fridge!

"Who the hell put Black*Star in water?" I screamed. Everyone and the kittens backed away from me immediatly. They knew I didn't need this idiot running around my house. Black*Star froze and looked at me. He was going pale, which obviously meant he knew he was in toruble. I smirked at him.

"S-sorry. See the water bowl for your dog was out and..." Ah crap, might wanna move that so no one else transforms. I don't know how long this whole transformation thing lasts, but I hope its not too long. I really don't need my dad coming home to 4 naked guys in towels walking around my house.

"You guys, at 1:00, go hide up in my room. It might be a mess, but if you touch anything, you will die got it?" They all nodded. "And make sure to take the kittens and don't let them near water, only when their thirsty," they all nodded again. I smiled before grabbing my little skull bag that was full of my school stuff and my ipod and phone.

"Have fun, and if you destroy anything you die," My voice turned into a growl atthe last part, causing all four of them to cringe. I smiled before opening the door and running to my bust stop.

"This chick is messed up," Soul said. Kid looked at him and nodded.

"Well I like her!" Black*Star said proudly. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Black*Star she threatened us like 20 times."

"Yes, but thats what makes her awsome, not as awsome as me, but still pretty awsome."

~Oo~

I hate my bus stop, why can't they pick me up at my house? Oh yeah, becasue they are to lazy too drive down a street to get me, thats why! Oh and did I forget its the middle os Autum? No, I think I forgot to add that part in. So now I was shivering cold waiting for my bus.

Shinigami, how much worser can this day get?

~Oo~

Sorry this one is so short. We're going to Six Flags today and I really wanted to get his done before we went. I really need a laptop cuz my home computer sucks so much, it doesnt work sometimes and won't let me save my stories, so yeah. Like always Review! Or I will steal your cupcakes. :P


	4. on?

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Why would you think I did?

sorry about the last chapter being os short, so heres a new one! Longer though! :3

~Oo~

I sat impatiently in my chair, waiting for my teacher to shut up and give us our labtops to work on. My friend, Vienna was sitting next to me and I could tell that she too was getting impatient. It was shop week, meaning I go to a votech school and every other week we had acedemic week or shop. Shop is just a fancy term for picking your career early. I choose Dental and so did my friend Vienna.

"Ok, now you may get your labtops,' Mrs. Dt said, everyone jumped out or their chairs and over to the giant charger that help all of our labtops. I quickly grabbed mine and went back to my seat. Veinna followed shortly after.

"Are you going to do your work today, Kate?" she asked. I shook my head. I never did the work we were assigned, instead I wrote fanfic stories and posted them when I got home. Right now, I was currently working on A Kingdom Hearts story, though I didn't know if I wanted to post it. I sighed. I scrolled the mouse over to the internet and waited for it to load. I typed in music in the search bar and clicke on the website. I waited for it to load and clicked on My Chemical Romance.

"Still working on it?" I nodded. If only I could get it done! I couldn't think straight and I really wanted to get the stupid story done.

"Yeah, I need like some insperation or somethin-" I was cut off when a mass of spikey white hair flew past the window. Oh crap. I stood up abruptly and walked over to he the window. Near the door was of course, Soul. Why was he here? I knocked on the window, which earned me weird stares from the other girls in the room. I ignored them and looked at Soul, who was looking at me with wide eyes. Then he said something, probably a swear. i motioned for him to come in and meet me in the ahllway. He nodded and opened the door.

"May I go to the bathroom?" I asked. . She nodded and I bolted out the door. As soon as I saw Soul, I grabed him by the collar and pulled him up into the air. Hey i'm a strong girl.

"Holy crap your strong," He said. I smiled.

"Thanks, now why are you here?" I growled. He gulped and began to fidget.

"Um, well Shiniagami wanted me to check up on you to make sure you were ok. He though a Kishin Egg got to you." I swaetdropped. Did I not tell them this earlier? Great, were going to have this talk again.

"Ok then. How did you get past the office?"

"Easy, they though I was a student running late, so they signed me in." he said, grinning his toothy grin. must resist fangirl scream. Why am I a fangirl of him again? Ah well, I'll remember later, for now, I had to somehow get him into my shop without the teacher oticing or caring, which everone was the easiest.

I went with the second one.

I let him fall to the ground before grabbing his wrist and dragging him into the room.

"Let go you crazy bitch!"

We entered the room. Everyone as staring at us. quickly I passed them all avoiding the stares me and soul were now getting. Great you idiot! Now everyone think i'm a freak. Oh wait, everyone already thinks that. After passing the desks I stopped at 's deask. She looked up at usthen back down the the papers she was grading.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Um, this is Even. Can he be in our shop?"

"Yeah sure, there is an extra chair next to Vienna right?" I nodded. She looked at Soul and wrote 'Even' down on a piece of paer.

"Last Name?"

"Evans." She looked at me. Did I just sayd that? Even Evans, wow, I am such a retard. She noddeda t me before shooing us back to our seats. I can't belive she fell for that. After walking htrought the rows of girls, Soul being the only guy, we finally mad eit back to the last row where Vienna was sitting, wide eyed. I smiled.

"vienna meet Soul Eater Evans. Soul, this is my bestest friend Vienna. Please don't kill each other," Vienna didn't move.

"Kate? Is this the guy from that anime that you like?" I nodded and smiled, then I relized, fuck, she didn't know.

"Um, yeah. Ha its a long story." She hit me upside the head. "Ow! what was that for?"

"How is he here?" She hissed. Oh crap she's mad.

"Well you see..."

~Ten minutes later~

"...and here he is now. Happy?" she nodded before going back to work on whatever she was doing. Soul loked at me, then to Vienna. She was taking it pretty well if you aske me, but on the inside I knew she was freaking out. I peered over her shoulder, to seee what we had to do, becasue I wasn't paying attention again, and saw that she was looking up Tripp pants on Hot topic. Nice.

"Soul, here,' I said, throwing a labtop at him, which luckily he caught. He looked at me with a death glare before opening it and logging in. I still can't belive they thought he was a student here. These teachers are so retarded.

"What am I suppose to do?" i shrugged my shoulder, again never did the work. It suprised everyone I was still passing.

"Anything," He nodded before turning back to the labtop and clicking on the internet. I clicked on the music to begin again and plugged my earphones in so that I wouldn't get in trouble. After about 5 minutes a loud banging noise could be heard all around the room. i quickly snapped my head in Soul's direction an so did Vienna. There he was, banging on the keyboared like an idiot. I swear it looked like he was going to change into a- oh no there he goes. His arm turned into a scythe and he postioned it on the keyboared and slowly brought it upwards.

"Even!' I said, grabbing his arm. gladly no one heard me or the banging noise because they were to busy listening to music. He looked at me and changed his arm back. He sighed and sat back down.

I knew it was going to be a long day.

~Oo~

Lol yeah totally random I know. Oh and I had a great time at six flags yesterday. Bizzaro rules! (The one in New England)anyways Review or cupcakes will be stolen, now its time to ditch and be like Demyx! Run, run away!


	5. My Life

Disclaimer: Do not Own Soul Eater! How many times must I say it?

~Oo~

Ok, so apparently hitting your head isn't the best way to stop your problems. Vienna and Soul are still trying to stop me after 20 minutes of continuously pounding my head on the desk. It was quite funny to see their reactions.

"Damnit! This is so not cool. Stop hitting your head!" Soul said, grabbing my head. Vienna groaned, probaly thinking of why she didn't think of that in the first place. I have the most retarded friends ever. I stared at Soul and stuck my tounge out.

"Make me," I grabbed his hands and yanked them away fomr my head. Without thinking I procceded to banging my head on the desk. Soul groaned and walked away. Everyone else had blocked out the ruckus that we were creating and were now listening to music on their laptops.

"Kate," Vienna began, her smirk widening, almost forming what I would now call a Medusa smile. "It's 2:10, meaning..."

"5 MORE MINUTES TILL SCHOOLS OVER!" I yelled happily. I turned around to gaze at the clock behind me, only to find it said, 1:30, not 2:10. My gaze switched from the clock to Vienna, her smirk still plastered on her face.

"I fucking hate you," I grummbled only to get a giggle for a reply. I placed my head on my hand and sighed. Soul, glanced at me and could tell I was unhappy.

"Are you ok?" I shook my head.

"Tired," I replied, bringing my hand up to my eye and rubbed it. Soul smiled, his toothy grin flashing. I smiled. He always made me smile whenever I watched him on T.V, since he always did the stupidest things, not a stupid as Black*Star, but still whatever he did was pretty stupid. Saving Maka from Chroana was a diffrent story. I admired him after that, becasue he was willing to sacrifice his own life for another. I always hoped a guy would be willing to do that for me. Oh, who was I kidding, no one would do something like that for me.

If a guy did do that for me, then there would be no way in hell he would survive, one we don't have any docotrs like Stein, htough he is at my haouse so... nah, can't risk it. Ah fuck it.

"Here, rest your head on my shoulder," I looked at Soul. He gave me a stare that was gentle yet scary. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. Hey, I was not going to pass up the oppertunity to use someone as a pillow. I smiled, no one was this nice to me. I yawned a little before I let my eyes shut.

I could feel a nudge at my shoulder. I crionged, trying to show the person who was doing so that I was sleeping and did not want to be woken up at the moment. Thought they kept pursuing so after a few more minutes I finally snapped at them.

"Damnit! What? I'm sleeping," I yawned at the. I let my arm strech in the air as my other arm covered my yawn. I rubbed both my eyes to see that I was still on Soul, who was attempting to get me off.

"Um, yeah. Can you get off of me?" He asked. I nodded, not wanting to casue him anymore pain that I might have already casued. Wow, I'm confusing myself.

"What time is it?" I mummbled to both of my friends. Soul shrugged his shoulders. I looked over him to Vienna to see her banging her head to some stupid song. I sighed. Why didn't I just look up at the clock? I turned to see it saying 2:14. Holy crap, one more minute left! I jumped from my seat and gathered up my stuff. Soul looked at me, before getting up and standing mext to me. Vienna just sat there in her own little world.

"What about her?" Soul asked, nodding his head towards Vienna. I shrugged my shoulder.

"She'll be fine, once she relizes everyone else is gone," I said. Soul nodded. Then it hit me. Oh, crap. We're taking the bus...

Joy, this should be fun!

Sorry it sucked again! A little SoulXKatelyn. Yeah, there really isn't a pairing, I just really wanted to write that part, cuz I thought it would be cute. Anyways, my updates will be a bit slower. My home computer died, due to the fact it has billions of viruses and now I have to do it all at a friends house. Oh, joy. So yeah, R&R and all that fun stuff. TTYL!


	6. Is so Screwed

Sorry I havnt't updated in forever! First my computer was acting weird, we got it fixed but then the guy who fixed it delete everything, even my stories! :( Now i have a laptop! So lets hope that doesn't happen again!

PS. i'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes in my last few chapters, I did them all from my mom's work and the keyboards suck there! Just saying.

* * *

Chapter Six~ Is so Screwed

* * *

"Soul! Sit down!" I said in a hussed tone, trying not to get the attention of everyone else around us, which we already had. Soul groaned and sat back down in the seat. He was trying to bother my friend, or ex-friend, John, by threating to poke his eye out. Yes, I said eye. John has one blind eye and the other is the only thing saying that he is not fully blind, not yet at least.

"Who's that?" Soul asked, pointing to a brown haired boy who was sitting a few seat infront of us. He was alone and was listening to an ipod. My face heated up as I stammered a response.

"T-that's Evan." Shyly, I bit my finger trying not to sound like a complete and udder idiot. I looked at Soul, who was just getting out of the seat. Grabbing his jacket, I pulled him back into the seat. "No." I said, giving him a glare. I knew what he was going to do.

"Can I please?" Soul pleaded, giving me the puppy dog face. Groaning, I slumped father into the brown seat, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"No."

He pouted even more, causing me to twitch, why does everyone think that giving me that face works? It never does! Well, only with my friend Sara, but shes just too cute! And no, I am not bi, i'm just saying. "Pwease?"

Ignore him.

"Pwease?"

Ignore him.

"Pwease?"

Ignore him!

"Pwease!"

"Fine if you leave me alone!" I snapped at him. He jumped out of the seat and raced down the little aile and sat with Evan, my long time crush. My face reddened even more when I relized what they were talking about, me! I hopped from my seat, to an open one two seats behind them. My ear pressed to the edge of the seat and I listned carefully.

"Yeah," Evan began, causing me to tense. "If I ever break-up with my girlfriend, Kate is, and always be, my first choice. She's nice to me and bring me food everyday. We talk more than me and my actuallgirlfriend do, and I think she knows more about me than my girlfriend!"

'Ha! Score one for me!' I though, imagining myself fist pumping triumphantly in the air.

Soul nodded in response. "Yeah, she a cool girl. She's kinda got a temper, but she's not as bad as my friend, Maka."

Evan laughed. " Yeah, Kate usually hits me, but for certain reasons like if I'm being an idiot or if i'm making a fool of myself."

I found myself give a little giggle. Suprised by my action, I covered my mouth and gave a sheepish grin to those around who had seen me do that. My attention was attracted back to the two infront of me as they began to talk about Death city.

"It's big, hot, and in the middle of a desert. Worst place to live ever!" Soul said, grinning. He slumped back into the seat, put his knee's up on the seat infront of him and put his hands behind his head. "An the worst part is the fact that theres a -Mmm!"

In a flash, my hand found Soul's mouth, blocking the words that were going to come out. "Don't talk about that here!" I wispeared harshly in his ear, hoping the Evan couldn't hear me. Teeth came in contact with my hand casuding me to yelp and fall back into my seat. "OW! Even!"

"What?" They said at the same time, causing me to sweatdrop. I pointed a finger, not from the hand that Soul bit, to Soul. Evan looked at him in confusion. "Your name's Evan too?"

Soul shook his head. "Well, yeah. Sort of. Its Even, spelt E-V-E-N."

Evan's face lite up. "Really? Well, thats a weird way to spell it, but I don't judge."

"You judge me all the time." I butted in, causing Evan to laugh.

"Your diffrent," He said with a smile on his face, which made me smack him up-side the head. "Ow!"

"Diffrent my ass," I mummbled, falling into a ball in the corner of the seat. "I hate you." Sighing, both turned and looked at me.

"We know."

* * *

Again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Anyways, this is part one of the bus ride home, part two willbe even funnier I swear. So, yeah, Soul meets Evan. Ha, oh the joys of having two idiots on the same bus with you. Anyways, reviews are nice, even if it sucked!

Byez!


End file.
